The disclosure relates to battery fuel gauges, and in particular, to battery fuel gauges sharing current information between multiple battery chargers.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Applications use a multi-path battery charging implementation that splits charge current between two or more different battery charger integrated circuits (ICs) to reduce power consumption and thermal losses. One problem with this implementation is accurately measuring total charge and discharge current for the fuel gauge due to the multiple paths.